


[TLHR Remas] Talk to Me

by insanelycoolish



Series: Love-Hate Relationship Universe [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Band Fic, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Part of the This Love-Hate Relationship Universe, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prior to the Events of TLHR, Remas, Remy/Thomas, TLHR AU Oneshot, Thomas/Remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelycoolish/pseuds/insanelycoolish
Summary: Remy just lost the person who meant the most to him in the entire world. He’s about to learn that when one important person leaves it often opens the way for a new person to stay.Note:Takes place prior to the events ofTLHR.A Part of theThis Love-Hate RelationshipVerse





	[TLHR Remas] Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own or make money off of these characters. I only own the story as it is written. Songs used in this fic are owned by the artists themselves and will be linked in the chapter that contains them.   
>  Super uber thanks to my beta reader [Lora](https://the-angry-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/) and the two that preread to be sure my characterization was on point, [Jen](http://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/) and [Jude](http://lazyscouts.tumblr.com/). The links will take you to their Tumblrs. If you'd like to follow me as well, you can find me at [insanelycoolish](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/).

* * *

Talk to Me

**A This Love-Hate Relationship One Shot**  
( Link to Song: [Talk to Me](https://youtu.be/e3GReUEA2DI) by **Cavetown**. )

* * *

Remy wiped furiously at his eyes as he looked into the rearview mirror of his Frost Silver Lexus. A large knot formed in the back of his throat, choking him, but he swallowed hard around it, determined not to cry again now that he’d gotten himself under control. 

He took a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth, like his part time yoga instructor taught him. It took another four deep breaths before the man was certain he had himself under control. Just to be sure, he took the sunglasses from their perch nestled in his hair and slipped them on. 

It was a good thing that he’d always been known to carry Starbucks Frappuccinos and wear his signature sunglasses 99.9% time, including indoors. The dark shades hid his puffy, red eyes and distracted from his rubbed raw nose. It was a foolproof plan. He glanced up at the rearview mirror once again, nodding to himself. He slipped out of his car, locking up without a second thought as he headed into the studio. 

Remy Lassus, band manager extraordinaire, scanned his badge at the backdoor of the building and made his way down the long hallway to the stairs, climbing them slowly. He used the time it took to reach the third floor to make sure he had himself unquestioningly under control. 

It didn’t really matter if his eyes were still red anyway. After all, he would be in the booth and the guys would be in the studio, so he had nothing to worry about. Nothing was out of the ordinary. 

What he had not planned for, and could not have predicted, was, of course, Thomas. 

_The Witching Hour_ ’s bassist stood outside the studio door. Usually, Remy wouldn’t see any of the band until he got into the booth and spoke to them over the booth’s intercom that sounded into the studio. Apparently, that specific day the universe had it out for him. 

Thomas looked as if he had just gotten up off the floor. Remy’s sharp eyes locked onto Thomas’s face and he immediately found himself frowning when he realized how pale Thomas was looking. 

“Thomas, darling? You good, babe?”

Thomas blinked up at him. Remy watched as he tried for a smile but in the next moment Thomas was crumpled over and crying. Remy’s body went cold. Without a second thought, he pushed his own emotions down deep before shifting his messenger bag so he could lean in close. 

“Hey now, Thomas.” He said, voice low as he glanced inside the studio. The others were joking around as they waited for Thomas to finish his phone call. At least, that was what Remy assumed was the case. Judging by Thomas’s discarded phone on the ground, he was probably correct. It didn’t really matter, in any case. What mattered was taking care of his boys, or, more specifically, Thomas, no matter what. 

“Come on.” 

He nodded in the opposite direction he’d been headed. Once Thomas agreed to follow, with a silent, shaky nod, and had picked up and pocketed his cell phone, Remy lead him down the hallway to an office. It was the office that this particular studio had let him use for the time that the band was going to be there. The couch across from the desk had a pull-out bed that he used often. Now, however, it was folded up and so Remy led Thomas to the couch and had him sit. Next, he went to the mini fridge and pulled out two bottles of Evian. Once he had the drinks. Remy pulled one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk and dragged it over to sit right across from Thomas. 

Taking a seat, Remy offered Thomas the water and when he declined it, Remy pushed it into his hand until the younger man took it. Leaning back, Remy considered the other as he opened his own water, drank deeply from it, then pulled it back and screwed the lid on once more. 

“Drink.” He said, tone unwavering. Thomas did as he was told and had finished two thirds of the bottle before he brought it away from his mouth. Twin honey brown eyes locked with Remy’s darker ones, through the sunglasses still masking his face.

“Now, babe, I’m going to need you to tell me why your handsome face is getting blotchy and red from tears. Spill.” 

Thomas swallowed hard, glancing away. Remy watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. A second later, the tears were falling once more. 

“My mom—” Remy felt his heart stop for all of two seconds before Thomas continued. “—she’s sick and, and she’s okay now but I just realized…she’s older and I could lose her at any moment and I’m always gone and she believes in me even though I don’t see her much until Christmas—”

Thomas wiped at his face and sighed. Remy silently reached for the box of Kleenex on the side table and held it out for Thomas, who smiled gratefully. Remy set the box down once more and said nothing as Thomas blew his nose. Thomas then smiled again, though it was obviously forced.

“Silly right?” 

Remy frowned deeply. He could feel the emotions brewing just on the other side of the barrier he’d erected to keep them down, ready to break past the flimsy hold he had on them. He swallowed hard and bit at his inner cheek. His throat itched and his eyes barely held back the tears that had built up behind his gaze. He thanked everything for his dark shades.

He had it almost under control. Just another _deep_ breath. Good. _One_ more. 

But it was at that moment that Thomas asked the one dreaded question a person could ask anyone toeing the thin line between crying and not. 

“Are you okay, Remy?” 

A choked sound escaped his lips. Remy quickly stood, turning his back on Thomas and moved to his desk.

“I’m fine. If you’re good, go get your hot ass back to the studio. I’ll be there soon.” Remy pushed his sunglasses back up into his hair, hoping that Thomas wouldn’t notice his rubbing of his eyes.

Thomas should have left well enough alone. But Thomas Sanders being _Thomas Sanders_ , knew that alone was the last thing he could leave Remy. 

A hand landed softly on his shoulder. Remy felt the lump in his throat reforming, and before he could gather himself, he felt the other turning him. 

He had barely locked eyes with Thomas for a second before he suddenly dropped to his knees before the younger male, head bowed and tears forcing their way past his invisible crumbling barricade. His throat grew tighter and then Thomas joined him on the floor, pulling him half into his lap. Remy finally gave in, willingly pressing his face into Thomas’ chest and let the tears flow freely. 

He didn’t know, nor did he care to know, how long they sat there but when he pulled away after some time, he was met with concerned and caring warm brown eyes. He opened his mouth to speak up, scrambling for some kind of excuse or explanation but Thomas’s gaze became stern as he recognized the expression on Remy’s face. He held up a hand and shook his head.

“You don’t have to tell me anything, Rem,” he assured him with a brave smile, “but I’m here for as long as you need.”

Remy stared at him for a few seconds, considering him. He then shifted closer until he was practically curled up into Thomas’s lap. He rested his head against Thomas’s chest and told him about his own mother’s last moments on this earth, mere hours before, and in his life.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author Notes:** Okay guys! So this is my first oneshot for the TLHR AU Verse that does not focus directly on either Roman or Virgil. I had chosen once I really got deeper into my plotting for _This Love-Hate Relationship_ that I really wanted to tell the stories of Remy and Thomas (who are already together at the start of TLHR) and, of course, Patton and Logan, once their time comes. However, I do not want to take away from the main plot of _This Love-Hate Relationship_ and so I will be doing them as one shots! I do hope you enjoyed this look back into the lives of two great characters. Let me know!  
> 
> **Note:** The song this oneshot is named after is _Talk to Me_ by Cavetown. You should definitely give it a listen! Here is the link to the song: [click](https://youtu.be/e3GReUEA2DI). Also, the Tumblr tag for this AU Verse is _TLHR AU_. I also have a taglist for this AU; you can find it [here](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/post/173846970710/sanders-sides-bandfic-au-taglist). If you are not yet on it, and would like to be, please let me know. (I have not yet been able to update it, so if you’ve asked since I posted Chapter 2, please bear with me.)
> 
> **Thank you all!!! ❤**


End file.
